omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omnitraxus100/Twilight Sparkle (IDW Comics) (Rough Draft)
|-|Unicorn= |-|Alicorn= |-|Empress Twilight= Summary Princess Twilight Sparkle is the main character of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic franchise and its Comic series. Twilight is kind, gentle, loyal, hard working, loving, caring, but also sometimes insensitive, unemphatic, snarky and even a little self-absorbed, albeit not in a conceited manner. Although occasionally abrasive, Twilight Sparkle is a good-natured and gentle Mare who deeply loves her friends and family alike. As the de facto leader of her friends, she often leads them on their various missions, as well as other, less dangerous situations such as slumber parties and group events. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B. 2-A '''w/ Elements of Harmony | '''2-A | Low 2-C | 2-A ''' '''Name: Twilight Sparkle Origin: My Little Pony: IDW Comics Gender: Female Age: Likely 20s Classification: Unicorn | Alicorn | Dictator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Ingenious Intelligence, Magic, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Can perform Umbra Magic, which is derived from the Dark World), Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can create life, and turned two trees into a fully sentient beings), Morality Manipulation (Has a spell that turns evil people into good guys), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically move objects, creatures and so on), Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Reincarnation (Is the reincarnated form of Baast), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation (Has spells that makes other ponies obsess over objects of her choosing, making them berserk), Sound Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned a frog into an orange),Biological Manipulation (Can alter the biological structure of creatures, turning them into fairies or vampires), Silencing,Dream Manipulation (Can alter the nightmare dreamscape), Statistics Amplification under specific circumstances,Forcefield Creation | Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Text Manipulation (Created and rewrote "story" universes) Attack Potency: Solar System Level '(Harmed Dark Luna , who is on par with regular Luna, who is equal to her sister who can move the suncasually . Should be comparable to Princess Amore, who powers the Staff of Storms, which can move entire Suns ). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Elements of Harmony (The Elements of Harmony are capable defeating The Royal Sisters. Who were going to reshape all realities and reduce them to emptiness , of which there is a infinite number . Superior to Nightmare Moon, who was consuming an untold amount of worlds in The Multiverse ) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Should be comparable to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna at their peak. Who are beyond The Royal Sisters and on par with Discord) | Universe Level+ (Defeated Bookworm, who was devouring entire realitiesand reducing them to nonexistence. Has the ability to create and recreate entire realities) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Referred to as nonstoppable by Princess Luna and was so big a threat there wasn't a single reality where she could lose. Thus should be far above any threat that Equestria has faced, including The Royal Sisters and Discord) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Shouldn't be too slower than Rainbow Dash, who can react to lightning and can react to sunlight ) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to Discord, who can fly from a distant nebula to Ponyville. On par with Nightmare Moon, who traversed and devoured an untold number of universes) | 'Infinite '(Can move in a timeless void of nonexistence and can contend with Bookworm who can as well ) | 'Infinite '(Should be far superior to Bookworm) 'Lifting Strength: Class Z '| 'Stellar | Class Z '| 'Stellar ' 'Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Universal+ | Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Survived a beatdown from Queen Chryalis and had little injuries. Can tank hits from a casual Discord) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Scaling off The Alicorns, who took hits from Discord in his peak) | 'Universe Level+ '(Survived the destruction of several Storybook Realities) | Multiverse Level+ (No threat in Equestria would stand a chance against Empress Twilight) '''Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknown, at least Countrywide (Should be comparable to Clover the Clever, who melted all the snow in Equestria). Stellar with supercharged alicorn powers (Moved the sun and moon) | Higher | Universal+ (Can recreate and warp entire worlds) | Stellar ''' '''Standard Equipment: The Elements of Harmony Intelligence: Twilight Sparkle is extremely intelligent. The top of her class, Twilight was considered the most promising student at the School for Gifted Unicorns and often received -- and gave -- advice to Princess Celestia herself. Twilight's favorite hobby is learning whatever she can and thus has a wide arrange of knowledge on countless subjects, from math, to legal, to historical walking to the sciences. When unrestricted by morality, Twilight's intelligence soared to unbelievable levels. She was able to calculate an infinite number of possibilities and predicted every reality of the future based on scientific fact alone. | Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has knowledge over all realities and every possibility within them. Knew that no reality housed a possibility where she'd be defeated) '''Weaknesses: Twilight is more a thinker than natural fighter. When in fights her tactics are the overwhelm the enemy instead of outsmarting them Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Want It, Need It Spell:' Can force those this is cast on to adore anything just by looking at it. *'Apples-to-Oranges:' Can transform anything into an orange *'Gravity Spell:' Can flip gravity to any way she pleases *'Come-to-life Spell:' Brings inanimate objects to life. Many spells do not have names, but they are stated in her Powers section. 'Key: Base '| 'Alicorn | Storybook Reality | Empress Twilight ' Category:Blog posts